The U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,041 A1 discloses a cartridge for the analysis of a biological sample, said cartridge comprising a channel with a “stop junction” at which capillary flow of a fluid comes to a rest until a pressure, force, or acceleration is applied to the fluid to overcome said stop junction.